


Miraculous Findings

by Show_Kid



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Show_Kid/pseuds/Show_Kid
Summary: SOOOOOOOOOOO.... Beauty and the Beast/Chat Noir/Cinnamon bun.Adrien, and his friends, are cursed because of his father’s actions, on the condition that if he can marry before the last Ladybug dies in the garden the curse on him and his friends will be lifted if not he will be doomed to be cursed and watch his friends wither away as stone statues... forever. All hope seems lost. That is until a young girl finds something her eyes were never meant to see.





	1. BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> YAY I WAS UP AT MIDNIGHT WHEN WRITING THIS PLZ DONT GRILL ME FOR MISTAKES YOU ARE AND AMAZING PERSON IF YOU COMMENT OR LEAVE A KUDO, I KNOW ITS SHORT ( Like Alix) BUT MORE IS COMING SOON I PROMISE. •^•

Once there was a king and queen who loved each other very much. Gabriel Agreste was descended from a long line of knights and kings. His wife Emile Agreste was of common blood but was stunningly beautiful and kind. When they were expecting their first child they couldn’t be happier. But when Emile died shortly after giving birth to her son, Adrien, Gabriel became cruel and cold hearted, even mistreating Adrien, who he blamed for his love’s death. This is how  _ our  _ story began.

——————————————————


	2. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOO yeah this took longer than expected to write so I hope you enjoy it! Don't be shy to comment if you have questions! n_n

It had seemed to be just another normal day for Adrien. The same schedule, wake up, get ready, head to the study room, have fencing practice, then have lunch, etiquette (fancy eating lessons), and finally a silent dinner with his father- like always. But something, Adrien noticed, was off the second he woke up. The clothes that his servant, and friend, Nino usually laid out for him were not sitting on his dresser and the sun was already meeting the tips of the mountains on the horizon. ‘ Perhaps father wanted me to have a day to rest’ Adrien thought,’I practiced fencing techniques for over twelve hours yesterday.’ Adrien sighed, got out of bed and began to dig through his drawers for something more presentable than PJs. After a while Adrien gave up searching through his drawers because, he realized, that everything in there he hadn’t worn in over a year - you can imagine that everything in there was meant for a younger Adrien.  
Adrien continued pondering weather or not the white shirt he was wearing was presentable when he heard a loud crash and a high pitched scream from the courtyard below. “ALYA!” A voice shouted. Adrien knew this voice. It was Nino. Without a thought Adrien raced down the stairs, fencing sword in hand, to the courtyard below. There he was met by a terrifying sight. He saw Nino and Alya, his friends since before he could remember, held above the courtyard at a dangerous height by two slimy purple hands of corruption. “ ADRIEN RUN!” Nino shouted panic in his eyes as the corruption enveloped him. “NO!” Adrien dashed forward sword raised, aming for what looked the be the weakest point of the hand. He swung the sword his aim true. But the sword went right through it. When the sword hit the ground it stuck fast. Before Adrien could pull it out he saw a figure of a man standing before the chaos. “ you…” The man turned around and said, ”You were the one who took Emile away from me!” Adrien’s father sneered, his eyes filled with the same black-purple corruption that now imprisoned his friends. “ No, you took EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!” He yelled. “Father.” Adrien pleaded. Gabriel growled in frustration. “The miraculous will bring her back”, He mumbled,” I know they will.” He smiled. “Me and Emile will be happy… WHILE YOU SUFFER FOR THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED US!” Gabriel whipped around hurling something at his son. Adrien let out a blood curdling scream as the small band of metal found it’s way onto his finger, searing the flesh and branding the bone. Adrien thought he saw a figure standing behind his father but- Adrien suddenly felt a wave of almost electrical energy course through him as the curse took hold. Adrien screamed, begging his father to make it stop. “ WHAT?!” Gabriel yelled. Adrien looked up to find his father halfway encased in stone. Gabriel laughed hysterically. “It seems as though I’ve used my wish,” His father said his calm tone returning. “CURSING YOU TO LIVE AS A BEAST YOU MONSTROUS BOY.” His father pointed at him and another wave of pain coursed through Adrien as the stone overtook his father, the anger and malice still apparent in his eyes. He closed his eyes just on the brink of unconsciousness. A large blast, the center focused on his father, shook the castle. His new enhanced hearing picked up the screams of everyone. First Alya and Nino, Sabrina, Rose, Ivan, Nathaniel, Juleka, Mylene, Alix, Max and even Kim, who was supposed to be in town that morning. The last thing Adrien saw were two figures, one red and one black, standing over him just before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell I'm not good t writing action sooo yeah.  
> you'll be seeing what happened to Adrien's friends soon!


End file.
